Lunar Chronicles: The Musical
by swifty717
Summary: "So are you going to audition?" 8 highschoolers. 1 play. When 8 high school teenagers audition for the school play, Into the Woods, none of them (except Thorne) expect to get the part. But what happens when they do? A chance for relationships to start. But some fires go out as soon as they kindle. This is an AU that will be updated every 2 weeks!#TLC! Please review!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! I watched Into The Woods a couple of days ago (for the second time), and I got pretty inspired to write a cute little fanfiction (AU) of all of the LC characters. The speed of updates will depend on the reviews and feedback. PLEASE REVIEW!**

* * *

Cinder POV

Cinder was not planning on being in the auditorium after school. She was supposed to be at engineering club, finishing up her car model. Instead she was in the auditorium watching Pearl sing. Or rather _try_ to sing.

"But what if I yam

What a Prince would think of

But then how can ya know..."

Cinder covered her ears to block out the terrible noise. Pearl was neither singing the right lyrics nor matching pitch to the piano part.

Cinder looked over to the front row to see the three play directors cringing. The woman in the middle looked like she had enough and brought a mic up to her lips.

"That's enough," the lady said, trying to be sincere.

Pearl stopped, her smile big. "So do I automatically get the part?"

Cinder scoffed under her breath. _As if._

The lady awkwardly laughed, looking over at the other judges who sat in silence and mortification. "We just decided that's enough for you today. We don't want you to, um, strain your voice."

It took all of Cinder's willpower not to start laughing as Pearl beamed and walked off stage.

Cinder had seen ten auditions so far and all of them were terrible. But definitely not as bad as Pearl's.

If it was up to Cinder she wouldn't even be in the auditorium. She would be finishing up her car model for the State Engineering Competition that was next Saturday. But Adri had told Cinder that she had to watch Pearl or she wouldn't get to go to the competition. So here Cinder was. Waiting. And listening to terrible auditions.

Cinder felt her phone buzz and looked down to see a text from her best friend and engineering team club member, Iko.

Iko: _where r u?_

Cinder: _in the auditorium._

Iko: _y?_

Cinder: _i'm waiting for Pearl to finish auditioning for the stupid play. _

Iko: _well thx to u i'm stuck with a bunch of nerds. i hate my life. and you. _

Cinder laughed silently. Iko was a Class A popular girl. Her flawless dark skin, dyed blue braids, and ditzy attitude definitely didn't fit into engineering club. Iko had only joined because her parents had told her they would stop letting her go to parties if she didn't get involved. Obviously, Iko was trying her best.

Cinder: _i love u. plus it wasn't my idea. Adri said i wouldn't be able to go to the engineering comp. if i didn't watch Pearl. _

Iko: _why didn't you take the offer? i would've lmao. _

Cinder laughed again, and was about to reply, but she felt a hand on her shoulder.

Cinder looked to her right and her jaw dropped.

"Kai?"

Kai Huang. A complete Class A plus popular kid. He was probably the most popular person in the school and was a hundred percent the most rich person at school. Huang Industries had three skyscrapers in San Francisco alone, with hundreds more across the world.

"Hey. Is anyone sitting here?" he asked, looking at the empty seat beside Cinder.

"Nope. You can sit," Cinder said, suddenly feeling very hot. _Out of all the 200 empty auditorium seats why did he chose this one?_

"So why are you here?" Kai asked once he sat down next to her.

"I'm waiting for my sister to finish her audition." If Pearl knew that Cinder was speaking to the Kai Huang, Pearl would probably have a heart attack. And then she'd ask Cinder exactly what they had talked about.

"What's your sister's name?"

Here was the fated question. Once people knew Cinder they'd always want to get closer to Pearl. Cinder was sure Kai was the same way, even if Kai was completely out of Pearl's league.

"Pearl."

Kai wrinkled his nose in disgust. "Oh," he said flatly.

"Is that a problem?" Cinder asked, a smile on her lips.

Kai awkwardly laughed. "Are you guys close?"

Cinder didn't even have to think. The only time Pearl would willingly speak to Cinder was when Pearl needed her hair done or her laundry washed. Other than that there was no interaction. Not even at school.

"Definitely not."

Kai let out a breathy laugh. "Well my problem is that she's a terrible singer. I think she was probably the worst one there."

Now it was Cinder's turn to laugh. "I completely agree. I listened to ten other auditions, and I swear no one was as bad as her."

Kai laughed. It was a full sound and extremely attractive. "Not to mention she has the personality of a carrot. No offense."

Cinder laughed loudly again, trying to cover her mouth to suppress the giggles. "I live with her so I would say she has the personality of a rotten piece of lettuce."

Kai grinned. "Your funny."

Cinder blushed lightly. _Why was she blushing?_

"So why are you here?" Cinder asked, realizing she never asked Kai that question.

"Oh well I'm here for..." Kai's eyes trailed to the stage. "Him."

Cinder looked at the stage to see none other than Carswell Thorne. Class A plus plus playboy. He probably had slept with more girls than Cinder had talked to.

"Don't tell me you're in love with him," Kai said.

Cinder scoffed. "Definitely not. He's a Class A jerk, no offense."

Kai grinned. "Agreed. And none taken. It's just that literally every girl in the school is in love with him. But he isn't a terrible friend to have around."

Cinder rolled her eyes. "Of course they are. All girls want is a sexy bad boy. Which are all the vibes Thorne gives off."

Kai didn't respond, and Cinder looked at the stage to see that the piano part had started.

"High in her tower she sits by the hour

Maintaining her hair

Blithe and becoming and frequently humming

A light-hearted air

Ah

Agony, far more painful than yours

When you know she would go with you

If there only were doors

Agony, all the torture they teach

What's as intriguing or half so fatiguing

As what's out of reach..."

Thorne stopped, and Cinder had to admit that he was an amazing singer. His voice was low but a little scraggly, which Cinder would normally find sexy if that voice wasn't coming from Thorne.

The judges all stood up and started clapping.

"That was wonderful," the lady in the middle said, who Cinder now assumed was the spokesperson.

"Thanks ma'am. I try," he said, giving her a wink and a dramatic bow.

Cinder gagged. He really didn't pass the opportunity to flirt with anybody.

"So why aren't you auditioning?" Kai asked her once Thorne left the stage.

"I could ask you the same question. You would probably get the part too."

"I don't really know. It would probably just be disappointing to my parents. Especially since they raised me as the heir to Huang Industries, singing in a play would sort of be a let down."

Cinder looked over at him to see him fidgeting with his fingers. In the two years Cinder had known him he never shown uncertainty.

"But if you want to do it, you should. Plus you can be the lead of the play and manage being the heir to Huang Industries."

"You act like you have experience."

Cinder frowned. "I don't."

"Exactly. It's not that simple."

Cinder suddenly felt very cold. "Sorry if I don't understand rich people problems. The only big decisions I have to make in a day is whether or not I should eat or save money for other expenses."

Kai's jaw dropped for a second, rendering him speechless. "I'm sorry," Kai said after a minute, running a hand through his tousled locks. "I didn't meant to-"

"It's okay. I'm used to it," Cinder said, looking back at the stage.

Kai's fingers were on her chin, forcing her to look over at him. Cinder blushed. They were extremely close now. "No it's not okay. I'm really sorry I said that. I truly didn't know what you were going through. And I'm sorry for making it seem like my problems are worse than yours. And I'm sorry that I sounded like a Class A plus jerk."

Cinder laughed, but noticed that Kai's fingers hadn't left her face.

**Kai POV**

Kai's heart was racing at 100 miles an hour.

He was holding Cinder's face.

Okay that sounded weird.

But she seemed to be enjoying it as much as he was.

Her eyes looked down at his hand, and he realized what was happening. He quickly dropped his hand from her chin, and was about to say something but then his phone buzzed.

Ugh. Perfect.

Thorne opened his phone to see a new message from the guy group chat.

_Saturdays are for the boys_

_Thorne: Who's auditioning for the play?_

_Jacin: i might. When are auditions?_

_Thorne: rn auditorium_

_Jacin: what play?_

_Wolf: Into The Woods. _

_Thorne: I killed the part of Prince Charming. Er, at least Rapunzel's prince charming. _

_Jacin: Could you get your head to fit on the stage?_

_Wolf: He was actullu gord_

_Jacin: what's up with ur typing?_

_Wolf: Sorry scar took my phone_

_Thorne: oooohhhhh scarlettttt_

_Thorne: she's a babe_

_Jacin: ;)_

_Wolf: shut up. she's just a firend_

_Thorne: Not very convincing when u can't spell friend right._

_Jacin: The baker part looks pretty cool ig._

_Wolf: Back off that's my part. you can be jack and the beanstalk. _

_Jacin: k geez. i'll be the guard then._

_Thorne: that part was made for u._

_Wolf: True. It's stoeick_

_Jacin: u mean stoic?_

_Wolf: Yes..._

_Wolf: What does that mean again?_

_Thorne: lmao_

_Jacin: Kai you auditioning? You could be cinderella's prince charming._

Once Kai was finally done reading he started to reply.

_Kai: I don't know. Should I?_

_Thorne: what r u doing rn?_

_Kai: I'm talking to Cinder in the auditorium._

_Kai: :))_

_Thorne: ooohhhhh ;)_

_Thorne: u can take her. she's not that cute._

_Kai: Shut up. You're just jealous cause she doesn't like you._

_Wolf: ^_

_Wolf: Well bring her along too. I'm sure she would do a better job than all the other Cinderellas are doing._

_Thorne: omg. wait. her name is CINDER as in CINDERella!_

_Jacin: big brain moment_

_Thorne: :o_

_Wolf: but srsly audition._

_Kai: But my parents..._

_Wolf: SRCEW THLM!_

_Kai: the fuuccc_

_Wolf: Sorry Scar again._

_Jacin: ;O_

_Thorne: O -_

_Wolf: Thorne you're disgusting!_

_Thorne: :)_

_Jacin: Bruh u gonna audition tho?_

"You should audition," Cinder said from beside Kai.

Kai jumped.

"Were you reading my texts?" Kai asked, his face bright red.

"No?" Cinder said, but her eyes looked panicked.

"Stop lying," Kai said laughing, ignoring the fact that she now knew about his crush on her.

"Well lets go then."

Kai grinned. "Can you do a better job than Pearl?"

Cinder gestured to his phone. "Your friends sure seem to think so."

Kai narrowed his eyes at her. "So you were reading my texts!"

Cinder grinned. She got up and held out her hand to him.

"I'll tell you if you come with me."

* * *

**Hey everyone hopefully you enjoyed that. This was just an intro chapter so next chapter I'll actually introduce the other characters and add a little romance :) Let me know if you liked the text message format. If you don't I can definitely change it or just not use texts anymore between characters. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2

_**IMPORTANT UPDATE: INTO THE WOODS DOESN'T HAVE ENOUGH SONGS FOR EACH CHARACTER. INSTEAD I'LL JUST BE DOING A MEDELY OF ALL 4 PRINCESS MOVIES. **_

_I did update the last story part to reflect these changes so you can go reread it if you want to, and i__n this story part I'll make it clear who is auditioning for what part._

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

* * *

**Cress POV**

Cress was alone. Well not exactly. If sitting next to Scarlet and Wolf, practically making out with their eyes, counted as company, then yes, she wasn't alone. But Cress doubted that they counted.

Cress checked her phone for the 10th time, trying to appear busy and comfort the storm of butterflies fluttering in her stomach.

_No new messages. _

Even her phone was being cruel, reminding her yet again that she didn't have any company.

Cress opened up the script, at least pretending to be useful. She skimmed over the lyrics, easily memorizing them. Sybil had always said that memorizing was Cress's only talent. Sybil must've forgotten about all the times Cress hacked into bank accounts or into the government databases, on Sybil's orders of course.

Mothers sucked.

Cress went back to her script. She hummed the tune quickly, looking over at Scarlet and Wolf to see if they could hear her.

The answer was definitely not.

Cress inched away from them a little bit, just to be safe, and started to sing in a peppy but pretty voice.

"Seven a.m., the usual morning lineup

Start on the chores and sweep 'till the floor's all clean

Polish and wax, do laundry, and mop and shine up

Sweep again, and by then it's like 7:15

And so I'll read a book

Or maybe two or three

I'll add a few new paintings to my gallery

I'll play guitar and knit

And cook and basically

Just wonder when will my life begin?"

Cress stopped singing and let out a breath. And then she heard a soft applause.

She looked up, panicked, and then almost fainted.

* * *

**Thorne POV**

Thorne knew he nailed the audition. He would definitely get the part of Flynn Ryder. He was practically made for that part: hot, arrogant, and a sucker for blondes.

Thorne walked over backstage to pack up when he spotted Wolf. Unfortunately he was talking to Scarlet. No matter, Thorne would just tease them both anyways.

Thorne started to walk over, thinking of all the borderline offensive jokes he could say, when he heard an angel. Well, angelic singing.

Thorne looked over next to Wolf and Scarlet to see a blonde girl. Her head was tilted down, but he could tell she was above average. Her hair on the other hand was long. Very, very long.

Thorne stopped staring at her hair to listen to that beautiful voice of hers for a couple seconds.

"And so I'll read a book

Or maybe two or three..."

Thorne leaned against the wall, his eyes closed, entranced by her hypnotizing voice.

"I'll add a few new paintings to my gallery

I'll play guitar and knit

And cook and basically

Just wonder when will my life begin?"

She stopped singing, and Thorne's eyes popped open. Done already? He was just getting to relax.

Before Thorne could stop himself he started to clap. Not as obnoxiously as usual, but quietly to let her know that he thought that she was actually good.

The girl's head popped up, and her eyes wide and filled with horror.

Thorne abruptly stopped clapping.

She was adorable.

Her eyes were a light blue, much lighter than his, and her face was pale, lightly littered with freckles. Her nose was small and her lips were pink and parted. Before Thorne thought she couldn't get any cuter, a light blush started to blossom across her cheekbones.

Thorne's eyes then caught on her hair, and followed it down, down, down-

"You're Carswell Thorne," the girl said, her voice quiet.

Thorne's eyes snapped back up to her face. He smirked. "Just Thorne. Unfortunately, I can't seem to remember your name," Thorne said and moved away from the wall.

The girl blushed darker, lighting up her freckles. "I'm Crescent. But most people call me Cress."

_Aces. Who named a kid Crescent? And Thorne thought Carswell was bad. _

Thorne smirked again, moving closer to Cress. "Cute name."

Cress gulped. "Thanks."

Thorne sat next to her. "Are you nervous?"

Thorne, who had thought before that Cress's face couldn't get redder than it already had, was surprised Cress blushed even darker red. "A little," she said.

"You don't need to be. You're really good."

Cress didn't smile. _Was Cress immune to his antics?_

"Thanks," she said quietly.

"Stage fright?" Thorne asked, now realizing just how scared and shy she was.

"I guess you could say that," Cress said, still not making direct eye contact with him.

Thorne nodded. "Well, thankfully I have a trick for that."

Cress looked over at him, a little hopefully, like a little girl hoping to get candy. "What's the trick?"

Thorne smirked. He'd never seen someone so excited to hear something from him. Thorne leaned close to Cress's ear and whispered. "The trick is to pretend that everyone in the audience is naked."

"I don't know how much that'll help me," Cress mumbled.

"Fine, if you don't like that one just pretend that you're a criminal master- er- the best actress in Hollywood."

Cress's eyes widened. "Does it work?"

Thorne nodded. "It did for me."

That seemed to satisfy Cress, and she leaned back and sighed.

Thorne's eyes kept moving to her hair.

"So is that a wig? Or your real hair?"

Cress looked down at her hair and blushed, again. "My real hair."

_How the hell did she grow it out so long?_ "So you're the real life Rapunzel."

Cress laughed, but there was no humor behind it. "Yeah, you could say that."

Thorne finally found the end of it: her hair reached a little bit past her waist. For the length of her hair she was probably bullied for it. Thorne felt a little sorry for her.

"Well, good luck," Thorne said. "I hope you get the part."

Cress smiled at him, not blushing this time. "Thanks. I, um, hope you do too. What'd you audition for?"

Thorne gave her a smirk over his shoulder. "Rapunzel's prince charming." And the look on Cress's face was probably the best thing he had ever seen.

**Cinder POV**

The stage manager didn't look pleased when Cinder told him that she was auditioning to be Cinderella.

"We have enough of those," he said, looking her up and down with a look of contempt.

"Yeah, I know. But I would still love to-"

"The answer is no. The judges are already overwhelmed, and they don't need to hear yet another terrible audition."

Cinder's face fell. "Thanks for your time," she said and turned away.

She walked out to the hallway and let out a sigh.

Everyone was the same.

"What's wrong?"

Cinder looked up to see Kai standing in front of her, a pitiful expression on his face.

"Nothing."

Kai raised his eyebrows. "Why aren't you auditioning?"

"They won't let me audition."

Kai's face fell. "Let's go talk to them."

Cinder shook her head. "Kai if it's not meant to be then it's not meant to be. But you can go ahead and audition."

Kai shook his head. "Cinder I can't do that. We said we were doing this together."

Cinder smiled sadly. "Well some things need to be broken. You go; I'll watch.

Kai seemed like he was weighing his options. "Okay, fine," he finally said after a couple minutes of thinking.

"Great," Cinder said turning back, "I'll get-"

She stopped.

Because that's when Kai took her hand.

And she couldn't help but feel how perfect it was.

* * *

**Cress POV**

"Cress?" the stage manager said, looking around.

Cress took a deep breath. _You can do this. _

She stood up, "That's me," she said, timidly.

The stage manager looked over, an amused look on his face. "Good luck, Cress," he said and walked away.

Cress gulped. She turned back to look at Scarlet.

"You got this Cress. You're the best singer I know," Scarlet said, a smile on her face.

Cress let out a breath and laughed nervously. "Thanks."

Then she made her way to the stage.

The lights were much brighter than she had expected them to be. She could barely see the judges from where she stood. But she could tell that it felt hot. Too hot.

She gulped. Her palms were getting sweaty. Was it hot in here?

"Whenever you're ready Cress," one of the judges said.

Cress squinted her eyes to see who it was, but she couldn't see anyone. She panicked.

_"You're worth nothing."_

_No. _

_"I took you in when no one else wanted you."_

_No. _

_"You're own parents left you in on the streets because you-"_

_No, stop. _

_"-are so pathetic. You're-"_

_Stop!_

_"Unwanted."_

Cress clenched her fist, tears burning in her eyes.

But then she remembered Thorne.

_"The trick is to pretend that everyone in the audience is naked."_

_That would definitely not help her. _

_"Just pretend you're the best actress in Hollywood."_

Cress closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

_You're an actress. And these judges are begging for you to be on their new show. _

Cress opened her eyes, and put on a dazzling smile. Something that she'd never do. But the actress her would.

"I'm ready."

* * *

**Scarlet POV**

Scarlet wouldn't say she was in love with Wolf. Was she attracted? Okay, maybe. Did she think he was enticing? Sure. Did she think he was cute? Yes. Hot? Definitely.

"So do you want to run over your lines again?" Wolf asked.

Scarlet shook her head. "I'll have time after Cress auditions. She has terrible stage fright. I'm just hoping she-"

Wolf broke Scarlet off from her rant. "I promise she'll be fine."

Scarlet nodded. "I know but-"

"Scarlet!"

Scarlet turned to the door to see Cinder and Winter with Kai and Jacin trailing behind them.

Scarlet grinned. Oh how the tables turned.

"Hey guys!" Scarlet said.

"Kai, you're auditioning?" Wolf asked.

Kai nodded. "Cinder persuaded me to. That reminds me Cinder," Kai said looking over at her, "did you look through my phone?"

Cinder laughed. "Maybe," she said and laughed.

Scarlet and Wolf looked at each other with a knowing glance.

"You guys haven't auditioned yet?" Jacin asked Wolf.

"Nope. There were so many people in front of us."

Winter smiled. "Who are you auditioning for, Scarlet?"

Scarlet opened her mouth to answer when she heard a beautiful voice start to sing.

"Seven a.m., the usual morning lineup

Start on the chores and sweep 'till the floor's all clean..." Cress with happiness tinged with traces of sadness.

Kai looked to the stage in awe. "Who is that?"

Cinder, Scarlet, and Winter looked at each other. "Cress," they said in unison.

"I told you that you didn't have to worry about her," Wolf said.

Scarlet laughed and sat back to listen.

"...And so I'll read a book

Or maybe two or three

I'll add a few new paintings to my gallery

I'll play guitar and knit

And cook and basically

Just wonder when will my life begin?"

Scarlet heard the music turn off, and she could hear the judges giving Cress a standing ovation.

"Wohoo!" Scarlet cheered while and Cinder and Winter clapped loudly.

"How can she do that?" Jacin asked, still in awe.

"She's been singing operas ever since she was a baby. This audition was probably a piece of cake. But I do wonder how she got over that stage fright," Cinder said.

Just then Cress came back from the stage. She was grinning widely from ear to ear.

Winter ran up to her and gave her a hug. Scarlet laughed, clapping from her seat.

"Cress, that was amazing! No one could ever top that," Winter complimented.

Cress blushed and laughed. "Thanks. I have no idea how I did that."

"Well you were amazing. Especially if you didn't know how you did that," Wolf said.

Scarlet looked at him adoringly. Hot _and_ kind?

"Thanks," Cress said, blushing at the attention.

"I'm suing if you don't get the part," Cinder said, and everyone laughed.

"Scarlet?" the stage manager said.

Scarlet got up. "Seriously Cress? Right after you? You did not have to go that hard. Now I'm gonna look terrible," she said.

Cress laughed. "Oh shut up. You're amazing."

"Good luck, Scarlet-friend," Winter said.

Wolf gave her a cheer. "You got this Scar!"

And Scarlet didn't miss the way her heart fluttered when he said that.

* * *

_The next day_

**Cinder POV**

"Parts are going to be posted today!" Pearl said excitedly.

"Can't wait," Cinder said, turning into the school.

"I still can't believe you auditioned."

Cinder rolled her eyes. "I can do whatever I want Pearl. You aren't the boss of me."

Cinder parked stopped the car. She looked over at Pearl to see anger in her eyes. "I might not be. But Mom is. And she can cut you off from all the money. She can stop you from going to school. She can throw you out onto the streets," Pearl said, teeth clenched.

Cinder rolled her eyes. "She can't do any of that until I'm 18. And if I sign over all of my money to her. Which I won't. So sorry, but I'll be living with you for a while."

Pearl rolled her eyes. "I hate you. And I know you'll never get the part anyways."

Cinder scoffed under her breath.

"Anyways, I have to go. You can grab my bags," Pearl said and got out of the car.

"I'm not your servant!" Cinder yelled. But it was useless. Pearl was already gone. And even though Cinder knew Adri would never kick her out, she didn't want to risk it. After all, no matter how terrible Pearl and Adri were, they were her only family.

Family.

What a terrible, meaningless word.

_5 minutes later_

Cinder lugged Pearl's backpack, which weighed over 25 pounds because of all the makeup she had in it, and her own into the school. When Cinder walked in she heard whispering and people looking at her.

Cinder rolled her eyes. That was normal.

Then she saw Cress and Scarlet chattering excitedly. Winter and Jacin were right next to them talking to each other in hushed tones.

Cress spotted her and ran over to Cinder.

"Cinder they're going to put up the list soon! You almost missed it," Cress said.

"Not like she has a chance," Pearl said, grabbing her backpack from Cinder.

Scarlet scoffed. "She has a better chance than you have."

Pearl ignored her. "Cinder is that another one of your stupid, wannabe popular friends talking to me? Because tell her to shut up."

Jacin rolled his eyes. "Find another line, Pearl."

Pearl looked over at Jacin, her eyes dropping as if she was checking him out. "I didn't invite you into this conversation, hottie," she said and winked.

Jacin glared at her, pulling Winter closer to him.

"This is getting old Pearl," Cinder said.

Pearl glared at Cinder. "It gets old when I say that it's old."

Cinder rolled her eyes again. "Yeah, whatever."

Cinder looked up and her eyes snagged on the drama room door. It opened and out came the drama teacher clutching a single piece of paper.

The whole hallway suddenly became dead silent.

"Attention everyone! This piece of paper has a lot of power. But it's not the end of the world. There are countless of other plays that you can be in. Remember that this piece of paper doesn't determine your worth."

Everyone clapped politely.

"I need some room to put this up," the drama teacher said.

The crowd shifted as everyone moved a step back.

Cinder tried to get a peek of the list as the teacher put it up.

And then the teacher moved aside, and the crowd pounced. Cheers could be heard from around the hallway.

Cinder pushed to see the list.

"Can you see it?" Winter asked.

"Nope," Cinder replied.

And then she finally caught a glimpse of the top of the list.

_Cinder as Cinderella_

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

_Sorry for the long wait. I hope you guys enjoyed this part. Rehearsals with one on one couple time will start next chapter. Also, are there any Wincin shippers? I feel like you guys don't exist. If there are some of you I'll add some special Winter-Jacin parts to the next part. Second important thing: I NEED A BETA READER. If anyone is up for the task please Private Message me. I have some story parts that need to be proofread. _

_My other stories will be updated soon. Lunar Chronicles One Shots is in the process of being updated._

_Thank you for reading. Please review; it keeps me motivated. Happy (early) Valentines Day! XOXO :)_


	3. Chapter 3

_Sorry for the super late update. I will be updating a lot more now. Make sure to read my other two stories!_

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

* * *

**Cress POV**

Pandemonium.

That's what it was.

Cress, barely 5 foot and a half, was definitely having trouble trying to see the cast list.

"Can you see it?" Winter asked, standing on her tiptoes.

Cress looked over at her, and gestured to herself. "Yes, because I'm so tall."

Winter looked at Cress, puzzled.

"It's a joke Winter," Jacin clarified.

Winter laughed. "Sorry. I didn't get it at first."

Cress and Jacin looked at each other and laughed.

"I got the part."

Cress looked in front of her to see Cinder who was grinning from ear to ear.

"You're Cinderella?" Jacin asked, in disbelief.

Cinder nodded. "Yeah, I guess."

"Yay! I knew that you'd get it, Cinder-friend," Winter said excitedly.

"I'm so proud!" Cress said, giving Cinder a quick hug.

"Thanks," Cinder said, grinning at all three of her friends. Then her eyes narrowed. "Wait where's Scarlet?"

"I'm Belle!" Scarlet screamed from the front of the crowd, getting a whistle from someone.

"And Cress, you're Rapunzel! I knew you'd get the part!"

Cress felt her heart soar. She felt her friends hug her and claps from somewhere, but all she could think about was who would be her Prince Charming?

And she was definitely hoping it would be a special blue-eyed boy.

* * *

**Thorne POV**

Thorne was making out with his girlfriend, when his phone went off.

Thorne pulled away and the girl moaned.

Thorne looked into the girl's eyes and smirked. Though he couldn't remember her name, he sure knew how to pick them.

"Give me a second, babe. I need to take this, but we can start off right where we left off. And I think you need to lose the shirt," he said, and winked.

The girl smirked. "As you say, Captain," the girl said, as she winked.

Thorne opened the car door, and stepped outside into the cool air.

"Hello, Captain Thorne speaking."

"Hey Thorne, you- wait. What did you just call yourself?"

"Captain Thorne," Thorne replied, smirking.

Thorne could practically hear Kai roll his eyes over the phone. Kai sighed. "You are way too arrogant for your own good. But anyways they posted the cast list."

"Did I get the part?"

"Yes."

Thorne grinned. "Did you?"

"Yes."

"Why'd you call if I have to do all the talking?"

"I don't know what you're talking about," Kai said innocently.

Thorne rolled his eyes, asking the inevitable question that even Kai knew was coming. "Did Cinder get the part of your girlfriend?"

"She's my Princess, not my girl-"

"Oh good. She got the part. Now you guys can fall in love and make babies for happily ever after!" Thorne said, sarcastically. But he was happy for his friend. It's not everyday that you're the Prince Charming to your crush.

"That's not how that works, Thorne."

"Whatever. Anyways who's my princess?"

Kai laughed. "Impatient as always."

"Get on with it."

"Cress."

"Cress?" Thorne racked his brain for where he heard that name. It sounded so familiar, but so- oh. Cress. "The adorable one?"

"If you call hitting a B flat effortlessly adorable, then sure. She's 'adorable.'"

Thorne grinned. "That's always been my definition of adorable, Kai."

"But Thorne, please, behave yourself. Cress isn't just another heart you can-"

"Yeah, yeah, I know. Okay, I gotta go Kai. When's rehearsal?"

"Tonight, at 4. But seriously, Cress is really-"

Thorne hung up before he listened to Kai give whatever warning he was going to give.

After all, what's the fun if there's not a little bit of risk.

* * *

**Scarlet POV**

Scarlet rarely got angry.

Okay, maybe that was a lie.

But when Scarlet got angry there was usually a valid reason: Thorne taking her pencil, Cinder stealing her cookies when she wasn't looking, and Jacin just being himself.

And today was definitely one of those days.

Because Wolf, which was her man who wasn't really her man, was flirting with someone else. And that was a valid reason to get angry.

"So Wolf, I heard you got the part of the Beast," Sybil said, twirling her hair and leaning over Wolf's desk, exposing her chest to the whole class.

Scarlet looked away, bright red with rage and second hand embarrassment.

Wolf leaned back in his chair, seemingly trying to get as far away from Sybil as possible. "Yeah, I did, Sybil." Then he looked around the room, making direct eye contact with Scarlet.

"And Scarlet is Belle," he said, winking at her.

Scarlet tried her best to hide the blush that was blossoming on her cheeks, but smiled at Wolf.

Wolf grinned back, exposing his sharp canine teeth.

Sybil leaned away from Wolf's desk, throwing a glare at Scarlet while she was at it. "Well, do you have anything to do today after school or-"

"Rehearsal," Wolf said, not breaking eye contact with Scarlet. Scarlet found that extremely attractive.

"Careful," a male voice said next to her ear. "Your blushing."

Scarlet turned her head, looking right into a pair of teasing blue eyes. Scarlet slapped Thorne. "Oh shut up," she whispered angrily.

When Scarlet looked back at Wolf, she found that he was glaring at Thorne.

_Could he be jealous?_ Scarlet thought to herself. Then she thought again, _No. Why would he be?_

Just then the bell rang, and Scarlet's attention was stolen by Professor Aimery, who definitely had it out to get her.

And maybe it was all in her head, but Scarlet could almost swear that Wolf kept looking her way.

* * *

**Winter POV**

Jacin. She needed Jacin.

But of course, the one class he wasn't in with her would be when the walls would start bleeding.

And, with her luck, it would be gym class.

Suddenly something, literally, smacked her out of her hallucination.

"Are you even paying attention?" a shrill voice yelled at Winter.

Winter blinked and looked in front to see Levana. Just perfect.

"She was paying attention. Sorry that was on me," Cinder said, giving Winter a wink.

Levana rolled her eyes. "Whatever. I knew it was a mistake choosing you. You would think since you're half robot that you'd have faster reflexes."

That was a low, low blow. Even for Levana.

Winter saw Cinder clench her fist, and step forward. "Oh shut the fuck up Levana. At least I don't hide behind 20 layers of makeup."

Levana's mouth dropped open. "Excuse me?"

Cinder glared at her. "Levana, we can all see the scar on your face. It literally goes from your eye to your mouth. No one here is blind. So at least I embrace my deformities, while you hide like a coward behind yours."

Levana was bleeding. The floor was bleeding. The volleyball net was melting. Everything was-

"Oh you're going to pay for that you little bit-" Levana started, stepping forward.

Just then the gym teacher blew a whistle.

"Girls, is there something you want to talk to me about?" the gym teacher, Michelle, asked, glaring.

"No ma'am," both Levana and Cinder answered, lowering their heads.

"That's what I thought. Everyone, dismissed. Levana and Cinder, my office right now."

No one moved. But the blood that coated the floor did.

"That was an order!" Michelle yelled, and everyone dispersed.

Winter sighed, and tried to take deep breaths like Jacin had told her.

She reached the locker room and sat on a bench inside. She put her face in her hands and shut her eyes.

_"Deep breaths, Winter. There you go. Good job," Jacin said, smiling at Winter. "You're the bravest princess in the galaxy."_

_Winter smiled up at Jacin. "Jacin, thank you. You're always here when I need it the most."_

_Jacin patted Winter's back. "I wouldn't want to be anywhere else, my princess."_

* * *

**Cinder POV**

Cinder was ecstatic all of first, second, third, and fourth period. Not only did she prove Pearl wrong by getting the part of Cinderella, but her Prince Charming was Kai.

Fifth period, though, didn't go as she had planned. Firstly, she was in the gym teacher's office. Second, she was sitting next to Levana. What an amazing turn of events.

"This behavior is not acceptable in this classroom. Catfights, like you both just had now, are not acceptable. I expected more from both of you," Michelle, the gym teacher said, making direct eye contact with Cinder.

Cinder put down her head. Michelle was Scarlet's grandmother and rightful guardian.

"I'm sorry, Mich- ma'am," Cinder said.

"I'm not the one you should be apologizing to," Michelle said.

Cinder sighed and looked over at Levana to see her smirking. Why did it have to be Levana?

"I'm sorry," Cinder said, not feeling a single ounce of her apology in her heart. And it didn't seem to satisfy Levana.

"All she's saying is sorry?" Levana yelled. She leaned forward, "Ma'am I think you're forgetting who gives you your job. My daddy's the principal. And he wouldn't be happy to learn that the only punishment you're giving a student that insulted me is a warning."

Michelle sighed. "Levana, manners."

Levana laughed. "No. I think you need to learn how to give consequences. I'm calling my dad-"

"Levana, you also insulted Cinder as well. And I'm sure your father would not be pleased to learn what you called Cinder. After all, this month's theme is inclusion."

Cinder smirked as Levana gritted her teeth. "Fine! I'll let her off the hook this time. But if she ever says anything about me again-"

"That won't happen again," Michelle said looking at Cinder. "Right, Cinder?"

Cinder gulped. "Yes ma'am."

* * *

**Kai POV**

Kai was casually walking down to lunch when Pearl suddenly stepped in front of him.

"Hi Kai!" she said, in her annoying, high pitched voice.

"What do you want?" Kai asked, frustrated. He really wanted to get to lunch, and he was not going to have yet another long conversation with Pearl about God knows what.

"Well, I wanted to congratulate you on the role!" she said.

Kai forced a smile. "Thanks."

"But I saw who got the part of Cinderella. It's really a shame."

Kai rolled his eyes. Of course this was why Pearl was here. To, yet again, annoy Kai.

"She deserved it. She was the best Cinderella I heard throughout auditions," Kai said, grinning at Pearl.

Pearl glared back at him and gritted her teeth. "Well that's B.S. My audition was-"

"-terrible," Kai completed. Then he stepped away from her and went towards the cafeteria.

"Wait, wait, wait," she said, sounding defeated.

Kai turned around. "What?" he asked impatiently.

"I know you like Cinder," she said, as if she was hoping it wasn't true.

Kai raised his eyebrows and tried to hide is blush. "What? I-I don't."

Pearl rolled her eyes. "Very convincing. But you're not gonna get her with what you're doing now."

Kai raised his eyebrows. "You literally just insulted her to my face and now you want to give me advice on how to win her over?"

Pearl glared at him. "I'm trying to help Kai. You're lovesick for a girl that is way below your league-"

Kai glared at her.

"-oops, sore subject. But I'm trying to get her to like you. Cinder is totally the jealous type. She wouldn't pay a second glance to you if she didn't think that she had competition."

Kai gave her a questioning glance. "Okay, I'm listening, continue."

"What if," Pearl said stepping closer to Kai, "we pretended to date?"

Kai stepped back and scoff. "Pearl, I knew you were terrible, but I didn't think you were that terrible."

"Kai, it would only be fake!" Pearl pouted.

Kai rolled his eyes. "You and I both know that's not true. I don't like you, Pearl. Get over it."

Pearl glared at him as he stepped towards the cafeteria and away from her.

"Don't get mad at me when I say I told you so when you come running back to me!" she called after him.

Kai laughed.

_As if, Pearl. As if._

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

_ I have lots of free time on my hands now, so I'll probably be updating a lot more. Lunar High will be updated some time next, but Lunar Chronicles One Shots won't be updated for a while. At least until I get more reviews on it (sorry). _

_Thank you for reading, and stay safe during this crazy time. Make sure you stay at home to slow the spread. _


	4. Chapter 4

_Note: Fanfic keeps deleting my story parts so I have to keep reposting them. I'm sorry._

_Hey everyone! I meant to publish this earlier, but I didn't know how to continue. But now I'm back :) __Also when your done reading this, please drop a review on Luna High (it's been getting no reviews lately).  
_

_And if you're part of the TEEN WOLF FANDOM, I just wrote a new story so I would appreciate if you review and read. (it's on my profile so check it out)!_

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

* * *

_The cafeteria_

**Jacin POV**

"Shortcake, who's your Prince Charming?" Jacin asked Cress.

Jacin had known Cress since they were both babies. They were neighbors, up until last year when Cress moved to the wealthier part of town to live with her real dad. Before then, she'd lived with her foster mom, a selfish woman who didn't deserve someone as sweet as Cress.

Jacin would forever remember Cress meeting Jacin at their treehouse at night and showing him her scars. Jacin tried to kiss the scars and give her bandages, but nothing helped. He had told his parents, but they couldn't believe that their innocent neighbor would ever abuse their child. But then Cress's real dad came to visit Cress for the first time in ten years. And he finally saw what everyone couldn't see: Cress's black eyes, her small room, and the scars covering her arms.

And from then on Jacin promised that Cress would be second to no one. That he would protect her (and Winter) with his life.

"I don't know," Cress confessed. "Only Scar got a peek at the Cast List, but she said she stopped reading at my name."

"Did you see it?" Jacin asked Cinder.

Cinder shook her head ruefully. "Nope. Someone pushed me before I could read the rest of it."

"Well, hopefully you'll end up with someone-"

"How dare you!" a girl from across the cafeteria yelled. Jacin looked up to see a blonde-haired girl yelling at a brown-haired guy who had his arm around someone.

"What the hell?" Cinder muttered under her breath.

"We literally made out in my car this morning, and now you have your hands all over another girl?"

The guy finally stood up, and Jacin finally realized who it was. Carswell Thorne. Womanizer, player, and criminal mastermind. At least, that was his Instagram bio.

"Of course it's him," Jacin said.

"He's such a player," Cinder said, rolling her eyes. "He deserves all the public humiliation he gets."

"He's not that bad," Cress said, so quietly that Jacin might've missed it if he hadn't been waiting for Cress's response.

Before Jacin could retort to that comment, Thorne started talking again. "Now, now, Amber-" Thorne started, laying a hand on the girl's shoulder.

"My name isn't Amber!" the girl said, swatting Thorne's hand off of her. "It's Kate. And I've been dating you for two weeks now so I would expect that you know my name."

The rest of the cafeteria snickered. The drama in the room was palpable.

"Okay, sorry, but Kate is a hard name to remember. And in all fairness, I don't remember anyone's name."

"Oh, really?" Kate yelled. She looked around the cafeteria and pointed to a brown-haired cheerleader. "What's her name?"

Thorne shrugged. "Don't know, don't care."

Kate narrowed her eyes. "Who's she?" she asked, pointing at Cinder.

Cinder grinned sweetly at Thorne. Jacin knew they had history that Cinder never wanted to get in to.

Thorne rolled his eyes. "Definitely don't care about that one."

"Bullshit," Cinder muttered.

Kate scanned the cafeteria again, her eyes landing right next to Jacin. "What about the blonde right there."

Jacin turned to look at Cress who was already blushing pink. He looked back at Thorne to see that, for once, he was silent. Then Thorne's eyes widened and then he broke into a grin.

"Well, how could I forget her?"

"You know him?" Jacin whispered to Cress.

Cress didn't answer. Her eyes were still locked on Thorne.

"That's my princess. Crescent Darnel."

"His what?" Cinder asked.

Cress blushed darker, but a smile formed on her lips.

When he saw her smile, Thorne bit his lip, almost like he thought she was cute. And then he shook his head and turned his head back to Kate.

"Sorry, I promise I don't know h-"

He was interrupted by Kate slapping him on the cheek. Hard.

"One day, Thorne, you're going to be just as heartbroken as I am right now. And then you'll wish that you stayed faithful to me," Kate said with tears in her eyes. Then she turned on her heel and stormed out of the cafeteria.

In a couple of seconds, Thorne recovered from the shock of being slapped in the face. "Well, nothing to see here, folks," he said as cheerfully as possible, and everyone returned back to their meals.

Jacin also turned back to his food, but not before he saw Thorne look at Cress again, with a wishful look that made Jacin believe that there was something going on between the two.

* * *

**Cress POV**

Cress's cheeks were still warm hours after lunch. But how could she not be blushing? Besides getting over the minor embarrassment of Thorne calling her a princess in front of the whole student body, she just figured out that the Carswell Thorne was going to be her Prince Charming for the play. And she would be spending the next two and a half months with him.

"Ms. Darnel," Mr. Aimery said, calling Cress out of her thoughts.

"Yes?" Cress said, looking up at him.

"I asked for you to step up to the board and complete the problem. But now I can tell that you definitely weren't paying attention."

Cress put down her head as a couple of people laughed.

"Cress, I don't have all day," Mr. Aimery said, obviously annoyed.

Cress walked boldly to the board, not wanting to let the teacher intimidate her. It was a simple differential equations problem. Get the x's on one side, the y's on the other, and then integrate.

Once she reached the board she practically had the whole problem worked out in her head. Cress knew Mr. Aimery was a stickler for work so she decided to put out all the steps.

"Hm, I guess you were paying attention," Mr. Aimery said after Cress sat down.

No, she wasn't. But being locked inside a room for fifteen years with nothing but college textbooks and a computer sure did help.

* * *

**Kai POV**

"She wasn't in sixth period either. She probably left after the whole lunch debacle," Kai said to Thorne. They were both sitting in the library for study hall, their last class of the day before rehearsal.

Thorne sighed. "Yeah, probably."

"I thought you were serious about Kate," Kai said quietly.

Thorne laughed. "Serious? Since when does that word ever describe me?"

Kai glared at Thorne. "You can't just throw girl's feelings around. If you're gonna kiss another girl, break up with your girlfriend."

Thorne glared back. "Do you want me to remind you of Levana?"

"She's not my choice, and you know it."

"Still, you'll be playing with Cinder's feelings when you know that Levana is the only girl your family approves."

"If we date, I'd tell Cinder about it."

Thorne rolled his eyes. "Sure. Keep telling yourself that."

Kai paused. "Well, stop lecturing me, let's talk about you."

"What is there to talk about?"

"What's going on between you and Cress?"

Thorne threw his head back and laughed. "Nothing is happening between Cress and I. I saw her yesterday, before her audition, and gave her a couple tips. And they obviously helped."

"Then why were you so shocked about her in the cafeteria. I mean, you blew your cover-"

"I was just shocked that Samantha-"

"Kate."

"-would point to a girl like Cress and ask me if I knew her. I mean, have you seen her hair?" Thorne asked Kai, his eyes wide.

"Yes, it's long. But she's a good person. Like, seriously a good person. And I heard that Jacin is super protective of her so if you hurt her he'll kill you."

"Is that her boyfriend?" Thorne asked, suddenly interested.

"No. Her best friend. They were neighbors for like fifteen years."

Thorne cocked an eyebrow. "So he's the guy next door?" he asked suggestively.

Kai slapped Thorne's arm. "Cress is a very innocent person."

Thorne smirked. "Well, I'll figure out just how innocent she is at rehearsal."

And Kai couldn't help but feel that auditioning for this play was a bad idea.

* * *

**Cinder POV**

"Congratulations to all of you! You are the leads for this year's play: Happily Ever After," the show director said.

Cinder, Cress, Winter, and Jacin were sitting in the theatre chairs, boredly listening to the show director's speech. Scarlet was a couple of rows behind them, whispering excitedly to Wolf.

"We were planning on some team bonding today," the director started and the leads groaned. The director laughed. "Instead, we are going to be putting you with your respective partners."

Cinder felt Cress stiffen beside her. She couldn't blame Cress for her reaction either. If Cinder had Thorne as her Prince Charming, she would probably kill him or herself.

"Cress and Thorne, please go backstage. Wolf and Scarlet go to the boys' dressing room. Winter and Jacin go to the girls' dressing room. Kai and Cinder go to the lights room upstairs."

The director kept saying more, but instead Cinder turned to the side to see Kai making direct eye contact with her. He put his head down and blushed, but then stood up to go to the lights room.

Well, this would be interesting.

* * *

**Scarlet POV**

"This script is bull," Wolf said. Scarlet raised an eyebrow but didn't look up from the script she was highlighting.

"I mean, it's cliche and honestly a tad bit disturbing."

"Well of course it's cliche," Scarlet said looking up, "It's based on a Disney movie."

"Right, but still it's creepy. I mean she was held captive by this Beast who literally kidnapped her dad. And then she slowly fell in love with him-"

"Stockholm syndrome."

"What?"

"It's called Stockholm syndrome. Where a captive gets attached to the captor."

Wolf blinked.

"You're lucky that you can fight," Scarlet said, smiling as she turned back to the script.

"I understood that," Wolf said stepping closer to Scarlet.

"Good. Maybe you have more brains than I thought," she said laughing. When she didn't hear a reply she turned her head to Wolf and saw that his face was inches away from hers. She gulped.

The sexual tension was palpable.

He leaned closer to her and now Scarlet was hyper-aware that their lips were so close that if she accidentally leaned forward they would kiss. Without breaking eye contact, Wolf reached behind her, and Scarlet fluttered her eyes shut.

And then she heard the whoosh of paper as he stepped away from her, holding her script in his hand. He sat on the other side of the dressing room, facing her, a triumphant smirk plastered on his lips.

Yep, Wolf definitely had more brains than she gave him credit for.

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW.**

_And that's a wrap. Please review for more content! Make sure to review on my other stories, and watch out for a Lunar High chapter._

_Check out my profile for links to donation sites and petitions for the BLM movement. _


End file.
